In the End
by jamie55
Summary: Barney and Robin's relationship ends. A few one shots combine - they sort of work together too
1. Before it's too late

Before it's too late

Summary: Barney and Robin's relationship ends  
Disclaimer: I do not own HMYM or these characters  
A/N: Just shy of 500 words. Dang it! Inspired by Chris Isaak's song "You don't cry" (at least that's what I think it's called).

* * *

Robin was fine after it was over. It had barely begun anyways. They slept together a few times and then things started to get weird. Lily wouldn't stop looking at them, and she swore Marshall giggled a few times at their expense.

Barney didn't seem to mind too much though. He was always smiling... He smiled a lot back then...

But he was fine.

He even said so.

It was a clean break up - he might not have given her much eye contact the next day but it had to be done.

He held her hand once... It was just an ordinary day. The whole gang was sitting down in their usual booth at McLarens. Barney next to Robin, Lily next to Marshall and Ted in the stool. There were talking and laughing and just being silly.

"I just think your entire class sounds generally messed up, Ted," Marshall had said.

"Generally Messed Up." Both Barney and Robin had said at the same time with a salute. They were so surprised they started giggling while Lily, Marshall and Ted all grunted in annoyance.

"Wow, I never realized how annoying that sounds," Ted said.

And then the conversation was moved back to some idiot student.

Barney's hand had slowly climbed onto of hers in their booth. No one saw it, he barely made acknowledgement of it except for a quick glance and a loving smile. Robin's chest filled and she really hoped no one would notice her blush.

It was silly. It was just a stupid silly gesture. But – and maybe it was the way he did it, or how he his thumb massaged her hand – that was when she knew.

And because of that, she knew she couldn't. She knew it would end badly. They all do. Even with Ted. She was lucky with Ted. She had Lily and Barney to keep her in, to be there. But this...

If – when she and Barney broke up... it would hurt. It would hurt her, it would hurt the group and it would hurt Barney. Barney who almost died trying to get to Ted. Barney who saved Lily and Marshall and their relationship when Ted was telling Marshall to call Lily a bitch. Barney who was always being teased and left out but was essential a kid inside. Barney who gave up bimboes in a heartbeat and never looked back. Barney who held her tenderly every night they spent together. Barney who cuddled up to her when they watched some stupid movie or a TV show late at night and kissed her forehead when she got tired.

Barney who was gonna get hurt.

She couldn't do that.

But... maybe... maybe if she ended it now... maybe it wouldn't hurt as much? Maybe they could still be friends and it wouldn't be so bad and Lily and Ted and Marshall wouldn't have to pick sides or anything and maybe...

It would be easier this way.


	2. Mutual

Title: Mutual

Summary: Set after Barney and Robin break-up. Lily POV.

A/N: This is me totally not continuing another fic because two people on FF thought it wasn't a one shot. Seriously. *cough* I blame Chris Isaak and "You don't cry". It's pure angst gold.. Plus I felt bad 'cause everyone's so mean to Robin.

* * *

"He asked about you," Lily looked away when she said it. She looked down to McLarens' coasters and avoided Robin's glare.

"Lily, we broke up a month ago."

"I know but... he's just so sad, Robin, you should see him."

"Lily, no." She took another gulp of her beer. Beer number 138. "It's over alright; I told you I don't want to talk about."

"Alright..."

"He'll get over it and then we'll all be able to hang out again, okay?" Robin finished off her beer. "Everything'll be fine, alright!"

Lily stared at her friend, concerned.

She hesitated but things couldn't really be much worse. Barney avoided them whenever possible. He still hung out with Ted and with Marshall and with herself, and when he did it was like he was... hollow. He talked to them about work, about stuff, listened to their stories–

But Lily knew. She was pretty sure Ted knew too. And of course she told Marshall who instantly agreed.

It was pretty clear since day 1. The day after the break up.

He was trying to smile at them, trying to act normal. But Lily knew the look. She'd been there. Where you try and act fine and totally great and talk about everything. Everything except the one person you want to.

Robin and Barney had said that the break-up was mutual, and maybe it was. They both seemed pretty miserable about it.

The first week, Barney stayed in his apartment. At least that's where he met them. He didn't go to the bar. He didn't update his blog (Ted checked). He told Marshall he was too busy to take a "conference call". But other than that... Other than that he was fine. He made stupid jokes when confronted, he kept up appearances and never said a word of melancholy to anyone.

Robin was a little different. She was the one who got to the bar and told everyone.

She had waited anxiously for 20 minutes staring intently at the door, waiting for Barney. Finally he sent her a text and she had to explain to Ted, Marshall and Lily – who had made a joke about their coupleness.

"Did he send you a secret text message? That's so cute," Lily commented.

"And to think there was a time when Barney Stinson declared he would never be in a relationship and Robin Scherbatsky would never believe she'd find "the one"." Marshall hinted. He and Lily were confident of their success as a couple; they both thought the two were perfect for each other.

"Marshall." She was dead serious.

"I'm sorry, Robin, but you're the one who's getting secret text messages from your boyfriend."

"No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Sure you are. You had that special ringtone set for whenever Barney calls you or send you a text message. It's crazy annoying to tell you the truth."

"Well you won't hear it anymore." Her voice hitched and Marshall's smile disappeared.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

The rest of the night was spent comforting Robin. Marshall left early though, Lily had told him – telepathically of course – to check up on Barney.

But by the third week the two had settled into a quiet routine of avoidance. He avoided her, she avoided him and they both avoided talking about it.

But when he and Robin did end up in the same room, it was enough to break anybodies heart.

He tried to smile, a lump in his throat. She would look at him with wide eyes, utterly unable to say a word. Whatever she was wearing, however she looked – bathrobe and bed hair to evening gown – he always told her she looked good.

They lingered. Each staring deep into the other's eyes. Maybe they were having a communication through telepathy? Lily thought, they had been together long enough to be able to. Or maybe they were just trying to memorize each other. After all they never hung out anymore. They never spoke. They never said anything...

"Robin," Lily tried again, "don't you even want to know how he's doing?"

"I know exactly how he's doing..." she said quietly.

"You do?" Lily asked surprised.

"'Course I do," Robin played with the empty bottle. "He's doing fine. He's probably at some bar, drinking a scotch and nodding to some girl."

"Robin, that's not true. He's broken hea-"

"I know him Lily!" She said, her voice tense and her eyes moist. "He's fine, he's not gonna waste his time thinking about me 24/7! He's Barney, he gets broken, sure. Everyone gets hurt! That's life, don't like it, tough! But he's not weak." She took a shaky breath. "He picks up the pieces and gets better and then he's fine, he'll be fine alright!" She finished and wiped her eyes before any tears could escape.

"Robin..." Lily reached out to hug her friend.

"I'm fine, Lily. I just... I – I need another beer."


	3. Where the Heart is

Title: Where the Heart is  
Summary: More Barney/Robin break up fic. This time from Barney's POV.  
A/N: This fic works into a whole fic series starting with this one - which was suppose to be a one-shot - and then this one and now here's a third! Will there be more? *shrug* It works if you read them alone or together.  
_J'accuse_: I blame msmanuscript and consequently idioticonion for.. well they don't know it but I started writing this after reading MS's latest fic and that was 'cause of I/O so... Anyway, if this is crap I'm using the excuse that it's 'cause I feel like would be fine.

* * *

Barney's grin disappeared as he closed his apartment's door behind him.

She was smart; she'd figure it out eventually.

He dropped on his couch, stretching out his stiff muscles. He'd been taking on a few extra shifts at work – no big. More importantly: Robin would be fine.

That's what would be important.

Oh sure, they told everyone that the whole thing was mutual – please.

It was totally his idea.

And it was an awesome idea.

He flipped the television on; there was a "Full House" marathon on.

Robin – he should probably stop thinking her name so much... She 'd drink her beer and then she be back on her feet.

Obviously she'd be fine. It was just him. He was Barney.

He tuned in just in time for a classic Tanner group hug. His lips curved a little.

Robin would drink her beer, get over the joker of the group and then...

He gulped, his eyes moving away from the television screen (not an easy task when it takes up the entire wall). There hat.

She came over one night, there had gone to this dinner – to celebrate. It was cold, and started snowing when they left. She was wearing a light coat, not too warm.

"I told you to bring a real coat," Barney had smirked.

"Yeah, well according to our weatherman –"

"Oh, come on Scherbatsky; when are you gonna learn not to listen to the clown?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm from Canada, I can totally take it."

"Uh huh."

"Really," she said gripping her coat tightly around her.

"Here," he took his own coat off and wrapped it placed it on her shoulders.

"No, Barney, I can't –"

"Oh, relax Robin. I'll be fine. A little cold air never hurt anyone." He tugged at his suit. She gave him a tight smile and gratefully huddled into his jacket as he tried waving for a cab, sheltering his hands in his pockets when there wasn't one passing by.

Within 4 minutes, he sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"You're gonna catch a cold."

"No... I'm too awesome to catch a cold." She giggled and smiled at him; God she was beautiful when she smiled. He grinned back, like an idiot, and looked away, afraid of what he might say if he kept staring.

"Take this." She had taken off her hat. He frowned at it.

"But that's a girl's hat.."

Her shoulders fell and her eyes rolled, "it's just 'til we get home."

Barney stopped shivering a minute and considered what Robin had said. Not the part about him wearing her hat; no, the other more important part: "just 'til we get home". We. Home. Like it was _their house_ and not just his apartment.

While he pondered her verbal slip, she slipped her hat onto his head.

"There! See, it's not that bad. And it actually fits your big head."

"My head is not big, it's totally normal..." He said like she'd hit a nerve, pouting. She grinned.

"Well, your forehead's pretty big."

"In an awesome way."

"Oh totally." She smirked and they kept up their little banter until a cab finally stopped for them. He forgot to give her the hat back and let it sit in his closet. She had come by after they – after he broke them up and grabbed all her stuff. He didn't want to be there so he took a walk outside and ended up getting drunk at some random bar. By the time he got back she had picked through his entire place and left him a note:

_Ted'll let you in to get your stuff whenever_

And that was that.

He'd been to Ted's house a few times since, but he always found some reason not to go to Robin's room.

He grinned when a commercial for diapers came on; talking babies.

He wondered if it bothered her to still have a few of his things there. Maybe she threw them out...

Either way he stole her hat. It was a stupid thing to steal... but he did. It still smelled like her...


	4. Tidying Up

Title: Tidying Up  
A/N: The end of 'In the End' – which wasn't supposed to be a multi-fic but as I was unable to indicate so on FF... anyways, I'm sorry to sort of tie this into cannon but yeah... I think it's a good way to tie the fic up. =) First real complete series! Woo!  
Beta: **MS-manuscript** – who was even available to do it live! ... okay no, that's not... NO ONE TURN THAT DIRTY! I meant real-time feedback... *facepalm* stupid kink-meme... not that I'm reading it... *cough*  
MS is a good beta. And helped significantly in some formating difficulties with regards to spacing.

* * *

Barney stared down, onto his plate.

"And I swear, there were like 20 dogs who suddenly started barking!" Don said, erupting into giggles with Robin who shook her head, restricting hers as best as she could.

"No, there were literally 30 at least, and a dozen cats!" She raised her voice, eyes wide, ready to be challenged on this.

Barney took in a deep breath, stuffing back the frown he had grow weary of hidden and managing instead a small and easy smile, while Ted argued with the number of animals that could fit in a RV.

He could easily fit his behaviour into that of their pleasant audience instead of a bitter competitor. He couldn't make a scene now, not now. He, however, couldn't help but congratulate himself at pushing the pair together, when he observed Robin's animated joy.

He kept on eating, looking up occasionally, making sure no one had noticed and nodding and laughing at all the right cues.

When the food was gone and everyone left the table, Don offered to help clear the table. A smile grew on Robin's lips and Barney could feel the cursed sensation growing.

It was only more evidence to it.

Barney's eyes immediately turned downward, hoping he'd be able to find stability on the floor.

It was for the best.

He fought back the nausea and put it in place with the numbness of it all.

He looked up, and Robin turned to grin to him, raising her eyebrows as if to show off her prize. He gave her a happy look, nodding in agreement and appraisal.

He'd never say a word and as long as he kept it inside, as long as he kept on smiling, kept on with the jokes, kept up with it all... eventually the feeling would dissipate.

"Don, please," Barney said standing up as Don picked up a plate, Lily standing across from him with two in her hands. "I'll clean the table, you sit."

"But-"

He scoffed, "you're a guest dude, sit, relax and stop trying to show off," he said patting Don's back. Don, though put back slightly by the soft slap, smiled gratefully, and went to sit next to Robin. Barney wouldn't let himself turn around 'til after a few minutes, unwilling to see what Robin would think.

Lily made a remark on how nice and courteous he was being; he nodded and shrugged modestly, unable to hide a wince when she turned back to the table.

He could hear them laughing, Ted and Marshall playing along gleefully, casually, perfectly willing and insistent.

"I got it," he said taking a plate from Lily's hands when he saw that she too couldn't help but try to listen in to Don's story.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he gave her a quick nod. She smiled gratefully and joined the rest of the gang as Barney accumulated all the plates, silverware and half filled glasses. He found reason to do the dishes as mumbled pieces of dialogue reached past the kitchen door. He found ways to preoccupy his mind elsewhere.

Paperwork for meetings he decided to put off tonight... among other ideas...

He scrapped the remains of broccoli into the trash can as his thoughts wandered to more adventures areas. To another time and another place.

He couldn't help but imagine an average afternoon, one which would be average, could be average. Coming up the stairs and opening the door to Robin on the couch, calmly reading a magazine, smiling up to see his face. There was just something about it.

It wasn't that he still loved her. It wasn't.

She'd ask him how his day was while he collapsed on the couch cushion next to her, and he'd probably shrug the question away – 'cause nothing important really happened, not 'til now anyways.

He was too awesome to be held down like that. Heck, who's to say that he actually did love her? They dated but it... It wasn't like they really...

She'd probably talk about something at work for a bit and he'd just watch because she always lights up when something good happens at work. She'd probably get a better job... maybe even one in New York...

He's Barney – he's too damn awesome for that stuff. Why would he? No need for it.

He gulped, something bubbling up from the depths of his chest, something he pushed back down.

But maybe... Maybe.. maybe if he just tried a little harder. He knew that he was the one who held back.

Robin was right, he never gave her a super date. After going on and on for a year about those damn – those damn feelings! He got the girl. And what did he do? Nothing.

He hid it all away, pushing it all back. Just like before – except that he got to sleep with her, which was awesome but...

He'd probably make some silly joke about Canada and she'd get mad. But he'd give her a look – he's been practicing – just to let her know it was a joke and she'd frown suspiciously.... he smiled... and then he'd grin and tell her...

He had just finished creating piles of soapy dishes when he heard footsteps approaching him. He spun around, "Robin, hey!"

"Hi," she grinned back curiously; she frowned, "you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you done with the dishes?"

"Uh... almost there."

"Oh, well, me and Don are heading out, so uh..." She hunched her shoulders, her grin tightening as she waited for his reaction.

His was to slowly fade his smile away, dodging her eye for a moment as his grabbed onto the counter top. Her grin tightened, finally hiding itself away as he dried his hands with nearby cloth. "I'll see you later Barney."

"Robin, wait..." He could see she was tired and that she just wanted to go... They hadn't spend much time together.

"Yes?"

He wanted to tell her. He did. But it would mess everything up. And he knew it. And he didn't want to. And he couldn't... he couldn't steal a blue violin or make it rain, he couldn't fly across the country and declare his love for her and he couldn't have a super date with her... It's not that he didn't want to. It's not that he didn't have the means or the opportunities for it.

He just couldn't. He didn't have it in him. He wasn't brave like that, he wasn't strong like that, he wasn't good like that, at that.

"Have a safe trip," he pushed a grin up and watched as she replied and left.

He was just weak in the knees.


End file.
